


my mean, green, fight machine

by 2bornot2b



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bornot2b/pseuds/2bornot2b
Summary: after all, life doesn't last forever





	my mean, green, fight machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkhearteyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhearteyes/gifts).



Donkey was standing next to the burning fireplace in Shrek's swamp house. The usual cheery, comfortable atmosphere was gone, and in its place, an eerie feeling that something was not right. 

And it wasn't. 

Donkey trotted over to Shrek's bed, watching his lover's almost lifeless face twitch with the nightmares he was experiencing. Donkey touched his forehead with his hoof. His forehead felt burning, and his sheets were drenched in sweat. 

"Donkey..." He heard. Shrek had opened his eyes, and was staring right at him. "Donkey please... I don't have much time left." 

Donkey gasped. 

"You've been a great friend, the best." 

A tear ran down Donkey's face and he was shaking. 

"Shrek, Shrek I... Please don't die on me, I can't do this without you" Donkey hugged the ogre, feeling his warmth for the last time. 

"You always were my mean green fight machine"


End file.
